


Days of My Life

by charredlipsandsenseofpride



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charredlipsandsenseofpride/pseuds/charredlipsandsenseofpride
Summary: Frank narrates days of his life. With Gerard.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 12





	Days of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know people hate when a character narrates but well, this happened. Always remember my first language is not english and in my head this is all true (but I am a sucker for romance and I just want everybody to always have a happy ending).  
> Shout out to Ella and Jam.

Being on stage with Pencey is always great. It is 2002 and we are playing the fullest gig we ever got - about twenty people are watching us and it all feels like playing Madison Square Garden. 

My dad always told me I would go to college and graduate on something that I could actually make money - maybe being a lawyer or a doctor would be enough for him - but I digress. This is my life and I will make the most out of it by doing what he taught me best: be a musician. I can feel the sweat coming down my face as I head bang to Pencey’s beat. I look at the crowd and I see a pretty face - pretty cheeks, small teeth, long and greasy hair in a leather jacket. A handsome face watching my band and making amused eyes at me is probably the high moment of my night. As we are done with the few tracks to our gig, he’s still there, with a smile. I come out of the stage and after a few minutes backstage chugging on a beer to ease the anxiety while peeking through the curtain separating backstage from the crowd and spotting the pretty face excitedly talking to a few. 

John touched my shoulder and brought me back to reality.

"Frank, I want you to meet a few friends of mine. They are out there" Sweating covering his big pink cheeks. 

"Oh? Yeah, let’s go"

We stroll outside the curtains and slowly approach the group. And there he was. 

"Hey guys, this is Frank. Frank, these are the guys"

I couldn’t hear any names until his pale hand was thrown at me to shake. 

"Hi Frankie, Gerard"

I grabbed his hand and shook fast, quickly stopping and not letting go of it. 

"Hi babe, nice to meet you"

Everybody around us laughed and I could see the tall and skinny guy in glasses with a weird-centered fringe standing behind Gerard showing a funny smile on his lips before I could hear his voice.

"Oh well, this is going to be interesting"

And then I realized I was caressing Gerard’s hand with my thumb while we were staring into each-other - his eyes with a weird look I knew I would soon find out to be _hope._ My stomach flipped and I felt butterflies pinning to its sides. 

Oh yes, _this will be interesting._

* * *

From where I stand sitting in front of the mixing table, I can see the top of his head and his hands holding the headphone while screaming the final lyrics of the closing song to the CD I was invited to be part of. Bullets was my biggest accomplishment after being the frontman of Pencey and after meeting Gerard and seeing My Chem in its gig, I loved it and wanted more than anything to be part of it. 

Gerard was deeply passionate about recording Demolition Lovers and I was close enough to everyone specially him. I lost track of how many times I found myself gazing into his soul while recording songs and now it feels complete, to see it come to a wrap up and becoming our shared dream. My face burns from smiling at him and at everyone listening to the echoing voice filling the room, synchronizing heartbeats to the sound of his voice and full instrumental ready. We are all sitting together in silence and nothing but smiley faces. The silence then bursted into tight hugs and happy laughter. His hand reaches out to me, pulling me still and holding me in his arms. I can see his mouth moving but his words are soundless as my mind was drifting into the accomplishment we just had altogether. 

His smell of cigarettes and joy brought me back as he moved his hand to my face, holding the sides of it.

"We did it, Frankie"

His lips holding the prettiest smile I ever met. He moved closer and sealed our lips together, his grin never going away. I slightly moved my lips, feeling the softness of his lips as he gasped his mouth open as well, his tongue invading my mouth and curling in mine. We were kissing for the first time ever and it felt like coming home from the evil world and finding my very own comfort in his touch. His thumb moved in my cheeks, caressing it as we deepened our kiss and I touched his waist gently. 

First kiss that felt like home. He _is home._

* * *

"Hey, where is Gee?"

In my weird hurry voice I loudly asked for the door bus after us. We had one hour left before we went on stage and he was nowhere to be seen. 

The guys gave me a sad look and I could see Mikey pointing at the streets with his eyes, slightly shaking his head with the glass sitting on the tip of his nose. We’ve all been having a hard time keeping Gerard sober since we got big. Most days, he wouldn’t get out of his bunk as we crossed states and once we stopped at our destination he would disappear for hours, coming back fully wasted and out of his mind, nose shining into tiny white dust and dry mouth. He’d be babbling nonsense and began being paranoid after a while. 

I can’t tell how many times I woke up to an empty bunk, or how desperate I was that I couldn’t find him minutes before going on stage and realizing he was missing. Once, he disappeared for two days when he went out for a walk and completely disappeared from my sight. I sat down inside the bus crying after looking out for him for hours and getting no trace of him. 

"You should go, Frank" I heard as Bob pointed out of the window to a black dressed vulture sitting on the sidewalk, vomiting in between his legs. 

I walked fast outside the bus until I reached the curbside and kneeled down in front of him. His breathing heavily sighing on his chest and his face angling up to mine. I could see a tear stroking down his face as he whipped his mouth with his jacket sleeve, stretching it to me right after. I took his hand and caressed his face shortly, pecking a kiss on his lips. 

"I am sorry, Frankie"

"I know, baby. I’ll take care of you, come on."

Standing still, he held me tender. Tender like he really meant it. I know he did. I did too. 

* * *

"Come on, Frankie"

The softest voice I ever heard, as usual; the same voice that only grew to be older and thicker but still the one that touched my heart and gave me butterflies. 

"Frankie, I mean this. Come on. Get up." He opens the curtain to my bunk - our bunk - standing still in his jeans jacket and band tee. I pretended I was still asleep but my eyes were slightly opened. He knew I was awake. 

"Frankie, I am not saying this again. Come on. It’s almost show time" I sigh deeply and stand up. A coffee mug on his hand and a smile to his face. Resting my head on his shoulder; his hand gently touched my back while the other gave me the mug. 

"Let’s go. I have a surprise after the concert."

And then in a blink of an eye, we are on stage again. Jumping around in front of the crowd and teasing each other - sometimes with a small kiss; other times with just body action. As soon as Gerard said goodbyes, he grabbed my hand and dragged me backstage; the guys following us. 

"Gerard, what are you doing?" 

He is walking at the fastest pace I’d ever seen as we crossed the door that led us to the parking lot. And then there it was. All of our friends standing there, cups in hands, smiling like I had discovered some top secret. Gerard let go of my hand and put on the biggest smile on his face. Behind him, standing still, was a lady smiling as twice as everybody in the room. I look around and see Ray having fun. 

"Gerard? Am I missing an important date? Is it someone's birthday?" The words got out of my lips very softly and low, as I felt ashamed for missing anything remarkable.

"It’s no one's birthday but it is an important date. I think it will be important forever."

As the word got out of his lips I felt my legs trembling. His hand slid fast inside his tight jeans pocket as he got out as fast holding a small box. I glanced my eyes back and forth through him and the box and everybody in the room. My lips were opened but I couldn’t say a word, static and shook. 

"Frankie, please say I am not insane otherwise I will feel stupid and ashamed of myself for getting everything wrong"

Some people let out a light laugh as he said the words and I just shook my head in a weird way as if I was saying he is not crazy. I took my sweaty hair out of my forehead moving it back as I held him. He sighs in relief as everybody chanted different ways of showing their affection and how pleased they were at us. 

This is 2007 and I thought he’d never see me like this ever since I laid my eyes at him, back there in our little past. 

I was wrong.

I was the right guy.

And this is how we settled for each other, beginning our lives together at the backstage of Projekt Revolution.

* * *

Cold. 

I turn around in bed and he is gone. Turn back and look at the watch: 3:04am. The windows opened and a light breeze from New Jersey sneaking inside. I slowly sit in bed and look around; Mitchel is laying on my feet and the room is empty. I move out of the heavy white sheets that made our bed look like a hotel and put on my shoes before standing up. A shirt is sitting in my nightstand and I put it on before looking at the bathroom door inside our room, sadly smiling at the light coming from it. I move slowly until I reach the doorknob, touching it and turning as the door opens. I already know what to expect when I see Gerard sitting inside the bathtub, knees close to his face, moving calmly while he sobs. As I get closer he looks at me - dearly and broken as he’s been for the past year, since he decided to break the band and focus on his art and his now-acquired show. He’s been putting all his life into his art while I sat around producing in our basement. Our lives are good. We are good together. Why was he falling apart while I picked up the pieces? 

I kneel down beside the bathtub as he reaches for my hand at the edge, forcing a smile. He is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen - even in pain. 

"I am sorry, Frankie"

His voice is soft and full of hurt. It was just an episode. Just one manic episode that took his life away from him, his incredible life and heart, and away from me. He shouldn’t be dissociating that much. 

"It is ok. We will fix it"

I said while gently caressing his hand before standing up and grabbing a towel. He mimed my moves and stood up, coming out of the tub so I could hold him in the soft fabric. 

He laid his head on my shoulder before looking at me. His eyes now full of hope. _We will fix it._

* * *

"I am not joking! If any of us is late again Ms. Abigail is gonna beat up our asses!"

I held my chuckle while I closed both meal bags, side peeking at my yelling husband. Rolling in my feet, holding them up high and seeing Gerard putting on his white-destroyed hoodie. He looked at me, smiled and sighed while he took both bags. I rest my back on the kitchen sink while sipping the remaining of my coffee, listening to hard stumbles on the upper floor.

"Julie! Louis!!! COME DOWN NOW!"

This time, I chuckle out before handing my almost empty cup to my husband who finishes the coffee and leaves the mug inside the sink. The stumbles got closer as two young adults came running down the stairs. The pale skins and dark hair matched the olive eyes. My kids. _Our kids_. 

"Did you really need to yell, dad?"

The girl said while she finished her tie and moved her hands to fix her skirt. She moves fast to both of us, getting her bag and kissing me on the face.

"Hi kiddo."

"Hi, _nice dad."_

My husband sighed heavily as I laughed loudly, proud of myself. Gerard moved closer to the stairs ready to yell for Louis, who showed up before he could make any sound. 

"You really need to relax, dad. It’s just a college interview, Jesus."

 _"Just?!_ Ok, I am not arguing anymore. I am done."

He moved his hands up as if he felt defeated and the rest of us held our laughs. He looked like he was about to lecture both our twins about college but was too tired for that conversation again. 

"Ok, we should go." 

I say while grabbing my keys and wallet, ready for the long road with a kiss on my husband's mouth and our two 17-year-olds booing in affection. It would all be ok. There was no way it could go wrong, our kids having Gerard as a parent. As I sat behind the wheel, Gerard sitting by my side and kids in the backseat, I remembered how it all began after his breakdown. I took him out of that tub and nestled him in our bed; the next day he was back to me. Since then, with the correct medication, he improved. His comics grew bigger, his show got 3 seasons and a few spinoffs. My music was doing well and after some touring, I came back home to a healthy and ready-to-be-dad husband. The adoption process was long but we grew together with it and after a while, Louis and Julie fell down in our arms as two 4 years olds who lost everybody. We loved them right away and as we grew as a family of four and 5 dogs and Mitchel, we were okay. Time flew by as we looked at each other everyday proud of the family we became. 

* * *

He’s been quiet lately and I know what he’s thinking about. We have been married since he was 30 in that tour backstage and in two days he’ll be 55. I am still slightly younger than he is at this point but I’ve never felt younger than when with him. I am here, standing up in the sink finishing washing utensils in preparation for his birthday, in this huge house we built together and raised our children who now have their lives and got married after college. Through the window in front of me I can see our huge garden he grew to care for over the years. He’s kneeled down picking tomatoes in his green jacket, jeans and slippers. I can’t help but smile by rewinding in my head everything we’ve been through — ups and downs, tours and premieres, depression and joy, kids and in-laws, 5 dogs and 1 cat. Life has been great. 

He is standing up with a basket in hand checking his harvest when he sees me admiring him. I can see his lips forming the prettiest smile in tiny teeth I fell in love with 20 years ago. I love him. I adore him. While I daydream, he reaches the kitchen and rests the basket by my side. I finish my dishes duty and turn around to him, now holding me by the waist. I adjust his now thin grey hair back with my wet hands as he smiles and kisses me gently as ever. The kiss always said so many things we kept in our heart and still does - this one is saying he’s grateful for us. As I open my mouth to agree, the door bursts open and several heavy steps carry themselves inside, the familiar booing at affection showing again.

"Ew, the old ones are kissing."

Julie says loudly while letting go off of her wife’s hand and putting a huge bag on the counter. Lily, her wife, is carrying their bags. Both incredibly grown and smiling, the same way they were since sharing a dorm in Juilliard when attending for acting. Louis is behind them carrying a huge box of wine while his wife comes together holding the baby bump about to burst. 

I let go of my husband as he kisses them one by one and then Charlotte's bump in a way of greeting our grandkid. _Grandkid._ I am shaken out of my adoration for the scene as Julie holds me in her arms tightly followed by Lily, in a mutual embrace as they kiss me at the very same time, followed by Charlotte and lastly Louis. Gerard is bending over the kitchen counter to peek at the bottles inside the box. The kids all move around to their rooms with their significant others and I move around to get the food ready outside to sit close to the pool, on our patio furniture. Gerard follows along bringing wine and holds me from behind after putting it alongside our food. 

"I love you, midget." He says softly whispering in my ear. I rest my hands over his in my stomach — butterflies dancing inside. 

"I love you too, my dear. I always did. You know that."

It feels overly complete. 

* * *

I roll around the bed and it’s empty. Gerard’s watch close to the nightstand says its 7am. My head is fizzling after yesterday’s celebration and too much wine and great stories. The house is quiet and Mitchel is not in bed, just like Gerard. The silence is subtly saying our kids and in-laws are still asleep as well. I take a deep breath and stretch myself in the cold bed before smelling coffee - the tasty smell coming from downstairs. 

I slid out of bed and fit my feet inside my fluffy slippers and grabbed Gerard's hoodie from the chair close to our bed to put it over me — smells greater than coffee — his body scent with cigarettes and wooden and musky cologne. My man. I move slowly downstairs getting a glimpse of him when reaching the last step. And there he is, standing in front of the stove, huge pan, flipping pancakes with one hand while sipping on coffee with the other one, dark old jeans and a _Frank Iero_ hoodie, his pretty much all long grey hair to the back of his ear. His hips slightly move to David Bowie’s Modern Love, playing in a fair volume so he won’t wake everyone. 

I rolled my feet to him as he poured another cup of coffee and turned around with that pretty smile and full cup in hand. 

"Morning, pretty face."

I couldn’t help but smile and hold his waist in my arms, touching my lips to his, the pint of coffee and smoke from his humid touch. 

"You are the only pretty face I can see here." 

He chuckled lightly while gently touching my back and offering me the cup.

"Please, I am old."

He kissed me again while I took the cup and rolled in feet to sit across from the stove located in the counter. I sat my cup after a small sip and moved a bit resting my elbows on the counter and my chin on my hands, looking at him, back on flipping pancakes. The table was already set for our family while he finished the food. I looked at him, gazing at the small wrinkles formed by his eyes and his skin looking like it has aged as fine wine. The olive eyes focused on the batter and his hands - his beautiful hands - moving vastly as he flipped one pancake after the other. His hair, now grey with small chunks of black hair, was now very thin. My mind went back to that day in 2011 when he grabbed me by the hand after a Danger Days concert and dragged me across the city in a cab with our security to a concert venue. I remember being confused by his rush as we left the guys behind and entered a full venue from backstage, Gerard greeting the security like they were close friends. A girl met us inside and escorted us in a similar rush to the side of the stage, where she offered us drinks and Gerard politely accepted two cups. My gaze at him was beyond confusion at that point as he kissed me gently on the lips and held my hand so we could sit down. I glanced at the dark stage filled with gear as the lights blew strongly and I saw the _Bright Eyes_ logo on drums and the First Day of My Life began playing. I felt my eyes warming up and slowly watering as I looked at Gerard smiling and mouthing “surprise” I realized that, indeed, those were the _First Days of My Life._

Almost 30 years later, in the house we built and the kids we raised, _these are the days of my life._


End file.
